


Worst Enemy

by Akabara_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: Original Poem about my worst enemy.





	Worst Enemy

Blame spirals,

Spinning out of control,

Wonderstruck,

I’ve made a discovery,

That changes everything.

 

I never let myself off the hook,

I am in a constant battle,

But not with others,

But with the one person,

Who should always be on my side.

 

The person I have known since birth,

The one that was always at my side,

Who is this person?

It’s quite easy,

Myself.

 

I am my own worst enemy,

I am my harshest critic,

The toughest fight,

The toughest to convince,

Is no other than myself.

 

Though I learned a secret,

I would like to share,

That voice,

The cruel and hateful one,

Is a god damned liar.

 

Remember change is good,

Realize your mistakes,

Let them go,

Move on,

Tell the voices to shut it.

 

Deep down,

You know who you are,

What you want,

Don’t let the voices or others,

Define that for you.

 

Let me ask you,

Are you your own worst enemy?


End file.
